


A Late Night in Tokyo

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Dude in Distress Kuroo, M/M, Microfic, Noir AU, One Shot, Private Investigator Daichi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Sawamura Daichi, I presume?” A sly voice spoke into the thick silence hovering between them.“Yeah, that’s me… who are you?”A dark chuckle reverberated through the air, and the figure sauntered in until the light from Daichi’s measly lamp revealed the man’s appearance. Daichi’s mouth went dry as he took a long look at the tall, drink of water grinning at him like he knew every secret Daichi ever had. All limbs and lean muscle wrapped up in a luxurious suit that looked just as good on his body as it would have rumpled up on Daichi’s bedroom floor.“The name’s Kuroo Tetsurou,” He said, flickering his tongue over his lips before sucking on the long-stemmed handle of his cigarette holder. As he released the smoke in the close confines of the room, his lips turned back into his mischievous smirk like that was the only expression he could make.





	A Late Night in Tokyo

Daichi groaned as he gave a long stretch, not sure if the obnoxious creak was from his chair or his neck. He glanced out the window and if the glaring street lamps painting stripes across his office were any indication, it was way past quitting time. There was no need for him to be there so late; new cases were trickling in just enough for him to pay the bills. There was no one waiting for him at home either, so Daichi spent his nights having a lonely drink with old, familiar cases that would remain unsolvable until the day he died.

He shoved the heavy stack of papers across his desk, knocking over a dusty picture frame. He leaned forward and set it back up, pausing for a moment as his eyes locked onto the familiar faces. His two best friends grinned out at him in monochromatic tones, himself squished in the middle of the two idiots. Daichi chuckled, feeling the swirl of nostalgia travel through his chest.

Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi used to be his partners when he started his private investigation company, and together they became well known throughout the city. That was until Suga married some pretty socialite and left the business to join her in the glittering world of the rich. Daichi didn’t mind; that sort of life suited his friend well and he wished he could see him deceiving pompous executives with his angelic good looks hiding the devil inside.

Asahi left the business soon after, marrying a nice girl and together they began punching out kids left and right. Despite the giant’s glass heart, he was made to be a loving father, juggling his wife, kids and a steady office job like a professional circus act. He may have left Daichi’s way of life behind, but he never hesitated to invite him over for Sunday dinner every week with his family.

Daichi shook his head with a laugh and set the picture back on the desk. There were no hard feelings between him and his buddies. They chose their life, and Daichi chose his. It was the rough lonely road for him, spying on cheating husbands or finding lost cats instead of the delicious murders he used to solve.  

Fate must have heard his internal cries of boredom as his office door moaned on its hinges, a long, willowy shadow taking its place. The figure remained sheathed in darkness from the backlight of the hallway, the only hint of their identity was the red glow from his lips and the absurd way their hair seemed to spray everywhere without a care.

“Sawamura Daichi, I presume?” A sly voice spoke into the thick silence hovering between them.

“Yeah, that’s me… who are you?”

A dark chuckle reverberated through the air, and the figure sauntered in until the light from Daichi’s measly lamp revealed the man’s appearance. Daichi’s mouth went dry as he took a long look at the tall, drink of water grinning at him like he knew every secret Daichi ever had. All limbs and lean muscle wrapped up in a luxurious suit that looked just as good on his body as it would have rumpled up on Daichi’s bedroom floor.

“The name’s Kuroo Tetsurou,” He said, flickering his tongue over his lips before sucking on the long-stemmed handle of his cigarette holder. As he released the smoke in the close confines of the room, his lips turned back into his mischievous smirk like that was the only expression he could make.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, huh? This is a tough neighborhood. Didn’t your daddy warn you about the dangers lurkin’ in the shadows for a pretty thing like you?”

Daichi’s words had the intended effect, and Kuroo’s cool exterior deteriorated in a mess of cackling laughs.

“Don’t worry, my daddy taught me how to look after myself. But that doesn’t change the fact that I need your help. How’d you like to help a dude in distress, Mr. Handsome P.I?” He purred as he slipped onto the edge of Daichi’s desk, crossing his legs as he made himself comfortable.

Daichi knew he shouldn’t, the man in front of him was a potential client with the promise of something extra juicy. He was just a simple man, however, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming down the whole length of Kuroo’s sumptuous gams as they stretched precariously close to his own.

“I’m always willing to help… for a price, Kuroo-san,” Daichi answered, leaning back in his chair.

“Naturally, I’m ready to pay whatever it takes. You see, my best friend’s been kidnapped, and the police refuse to do their job and help me find him. They claim he ran away and there’s nothing they can do, but I know he’d never do that. He was definitely taken.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, observing the carefree tone of his client’s voice.

“You seem rather relaxed about your friend being kidnapped.”

“Kenma avoids doing anything that requires physical exertion, so I know he wouldn’t do anything stupid. He’s a bit of a recluse but also a genius. Whoever took him will keep him safe and healthy till they get what they want out of him. That said, I don’t wanna wait till they do, you know what I’m saying, Sa’amura-san?”

A kidnapping case. As if Daichi’s heart wasn’t drumming an erratic cadence just from Kuroo’s mouth-watering looks, now he felt like a little kid being offered a shiny new toy and man did he want it. He kept his face stoic as he ruminated about the case, rubbing his calloused fingers across his rough stubble.

His eyes wandered up Kuroo’s broad chest to his face. He seemed more like an evil mastermind himself than a man reporting a missing friend. He wasn’t like the weeping clients who typically walked through his door, but Daichi was fine with that. There was something about Kuroo’s challenging grin that stirred something deep inside his chest. They had just met and already he had something to prove. It made him feel more alive than he had in years.

Daichi stood from his creaky chair and leaned against his desk, edging into Kuroo’s space to give that sly smirk a challenge of his own. Those heavy-lidded eyes seemed to sparkle with delight and slowly he leaned toward Daichi with his lips pulling on his cigarette holder as he inhaled. He released the smoke to the side, filling the space around them with a warm haze before twirling the slender holder in his fingers to offer it to Daichi.

So, this was how it was going to be, a never-ending series of challenges to distract him from his pathetically mundane life. Daichi licked his lips and took a long drag, letting his eyes take in every detail of Kuroo Tetsurou’s face. His eyes glowed like embers from the light of the cigarette, warning Daichi that his life may never be the same should he take this case. Even over the potent tobacco-infused smoke, Kuroo smelled an awful lot like trouble… and dammit it smelled good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I wrote that bit in [Midnight Liason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888862) about Kuroo looking like a femme fatale in a Noir film, I knew I had to write this. I have no plans to actually make this into a longer fic, it was seriously just for fun. I obviously love Noir films and classics, and writing Kurodai in this scenario was definitely a treat. Hope you all enjoyed it ;)


End file.
